


Gift

by orphan_account



Series: Cowabunga [5]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2016)
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Raphael is a big cuddly teddy bear, This was a giveaway on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9587078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kate wants Raphael to be her first.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> I made a giveaway on my Tumblr, and one of the two winners wished for a Drabble Series starring her OC and Raphael.  
> Who am I to deny her wish?

A shiver runs down your spine.

A shuddering breath escapes you as he leans over your slim form, wanting, but waiting.  
His trembling breath strokes your skin and makes you weak.  
You are a shivering mess, lying bare before him, waiting for him to go on.  
Oh, how much you want this.  
  
You can feel his fingertips on your skin, shy, unsure, yet exploring every curve.  
He wants to memorize _everything_.  
Even through the darkness of your bedroom, you can see the doubt in his eyes.  
He wants this. He wants you.  
But he isn't sure if he's allowed to.

 

You could pinpoint the moment you fell for the giant turtle.  
You sat together on the roof of your apartment, relishing the silence.  
It was a cold winter's night and as snow began to fall, you started to shiver.  
Without hesitation, he unwrapped his bandana and held it out in front of you.  
"Yer freezin'.", were the only things he'd say.  
You were moved.

The next night, he brought you a gift.  
"Close yer eyes.", were the only things he'd say.  
Moments later, you felt something soft around your neck.  
A scarf.  
"Hope ya like it."  
And you were _lost_.

 

From that moment, you knew.  
Knew, that you wanted, no, _needed_ him in every way possible.  
You showed him what he meant to you from that day forward.  
Showed him that there was no need to be afraid.  
No need to hesitate.  
And yet ... he faltered.  
He just couldn't believe.

"It's too good to be true. I'm not-"  
"You're perfect."  
You weren't sure if he believed you.  
But it was enough for the moment.  
He slowly stepped closer, pushing you on top of the bed.  
"Kate ..."  
Your name tumbled from his lips, plea, prayer and surrender at once.

 

He carefully spreads your legs, always afraid to hurt you.  
Plants feather-light kisses across your soft skin.  
Leaves wet trails all over your body that burn like fire.  
He worships you. He explores you. He devours you.  
And yet _he_ is the one at your mercy.  
If he sees the slightest trace of fear or regret in your eyes, he'll stop.  
But you're sure.  
  
"I've got a present for you, too."  
And with that, you're pulling him towards you.  
His fingers rake through your brown tresses.  
His green eyes never leave your brown ones as he buries himself inside you.

 

Your breathing is hitched, your bodies are slick with sweat.  
Even though it hurt, you couldn't be happier.  
The pleasant ache between your legs is the evidence of your bond.  
You gave him what was most precious to you.

He cradles you in his arms, feeling you, protecting you.  
You can feel his strong heart pounding inside his chest.  
You stifle a laugh as he buries his face in the crook of your neck, planting kisses everywhere.  
You can feel him smile against your skin.  
"Kate?"  
His muffled voice makes you giggle.  
You can't help it.  
"Yes, Raphael?"  
"Yer _perfect_."


End file.
